This invention relates in general to the construction of chain conveyors and, in particular, to a new and useful single chain conveyor which includes a chain support supporting a link chain centrally in a trough and a catch member which overlies the link chain and has arms extending laterally on each side of the chain and guided in angled faces of the side walls of the trough.